


Dances and Secrets

by lockets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Saeko is a good person, Tags May Change, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, reader - Freeform, this was an impulse write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockets/pseuds/lockets
Summary: You were horrified to find out that you were in fact pregnant with your boyfriend’s baby, unable to handle the stress of telling anyone you flee to the next prefecture with Tanaka’s sister. Picking your life back up and continuing your dancing career won’t be easy but with help from Saeko and the smile of your baby you might just do it, but eventually you’ll have to face the father.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193





	1. Help

Things were not going well for you, you had come with your boyfriend to his Tokyo training camp where you found out some unsettling news.

You were pregnant, and not only that but you had overheard your boyfriend talking about how he might break up with you.

So here you were hiding in the girl's bathroom trying to find a way to leave without to many people knowing. You know your parents are going to kick you out, so you need to find a backup plan in case they don’t let you take your stuff.

You crept out of the bathroom and went on your search for the few people you can trust. Peeking in through the gym doors you scan for Tanaka and Sugawara, once you see them you call them over.

“What’s up y/n?” Tanaka asks stepping outside of the door

You gesture them over and bring them to behind the gym.

“I… I uh need some money…”

They both look at you in surprise

“Not much, just enough to get a train ticket”

They both stayed silent, probably out of shock

“I’m leaving, probably skipping town and Tanaka I’d like to ask Saeko if she can at least drive me to the station”

“Uh… ok I’ll go call her now…” Tanaka stuttered before running back to get his phone

“Why are you leaving? What about Bokuto?” Suga asked

You sucked in a breath

“Bokuto will be fine, he’s got a promising future and doesn’t need me dragging him down”

“I’m sure he doesn’t feel that way- “

“I love Bokuto… and that’s why when I heard him saying he probably needed to break up with me I didn’t freak out, he’s going to go far and deserves to be happy”

He stayed silent

“Alright Saeko will be here in like 10 minutes” Tanaka informed you jogging back around

“Thank you” you bowed

Before they could say anything you fast-walked around to the sleeping area and packed up your belongings, you stealthily made your way to the front gates where Saeko was waiting.

“Hey y/n wait up!”

You turn around to see Suga jogging after you

“Here” he handed you a small wad of cash “It’s not much but it might be enough, I know I can’t stop you but just know you are always welcome”

Tears pricked your eyes, quickly wiping them away you bow

“Thank you so much, Suga”

He gave you a small hug and started his way back

“Oh also” you called out

He stopped and turned around, before you could even start talking tears started rolling down your face

“If anyone asks, I went home on an emergency. That’s it”

He nodded and waved you goodbye

You turned to the gates and spotted Saeko’s car, you jogged over and opened the car door.

“Hey kiddo how ya been?” She greeted

You only met Saeko a few times, and in those few times, she was as drunk as a sailor but seemed to grow fond of you.

You gave her a small smile and sat down in the passenger seat.

“So where we heading?”

“To my house and then the station please” you murmured

She started up the car but gave you a strange look

“The station? Why’s a kid like you going there?”

You stayed silent, she sighed and handed you the GPS. You typed in your address and fidgeted with the hem of your shirt. After 15 minutes you were half-way home when she spoke up again.

“Seriously kid what’s going on?”

You sighed and finally gave in

“I found out I’m pregnant, then before I could tell my boyfriend I overheard him considering breaking up with me…”

She stayed silent for a moment

“Do your parents know?”

“No, but I know they’ll kick me out, so I at least want to gather a few of my belongings”

There was a long silence, just before you reached your house, she spoke up again

“How about you come live with me?”

“Huh?”

“Kid, I’ve been in your situation before, I just miscarried from the stress before I could tell anyone. It’s a scary thing to go through and I don’t plan on making you go out on your own.”

You stared at her, mouth agape

“So how about you come live with me in the next prefecture over, you’ll get a job and I’ll help you through this.” She continued

You tried to speak but words didn’t come out

“Ok?”

Tears started gushing from your eyes and you vigorously nodded

“Good girl, now go get your stuff” she ruffled your hair

You got out of the car and rang the doorbell, when no one answered you pulled out your house key and unlocked the door. Once inside you concluded your parents were asleep, so you crept up to your room and started stuffing your clothes and essentials into a suitcase.

“Y/n?”

You jolt around, being met with your little sister standing in the doorway

“Hanako…”

“What are you doing? I thought you were gone on that trip?”

You pursed your lips, your sister was only 9, but you couldn’t lie to her.

“Hanako, I’m leaving”

“Huh?”

“I’m leaving and we might never see each other again” you breathed

“So, you’re running away” she croaked, tears visible in the moonlight shining through the window

“Mom and dad wouldn’t have wanted me here anyways, go back to bed and remember I love you..” you placed your hand on her head

“I don’t want you to go…” she clung to your waist

“There’s no way around it, just take care of mom and dad. If you ever feel lonely go to that special place ok?”

She stayed silent but nodded

“I love you...”

“I love you to Hana” you kissed her forehead

Sending her back to her room you picked up your suitcase and crept down the stairs. Once in the kitchen you pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a letter.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I just found out a few hours ago that I’m pregnant, with Bokuto bound to break up with me I’ve decided to move. I’m moving with a friend to the next prefecture over, I’d like to thank you for everything you’ve done for me. I love you both very much and I can only hope you continue to love me too. For my sake please don’t tell anyone my situation, say I’ve gone to live with auntie. If you ever wish to contact me use my email as I’ll be changing my number_

_Sincerely_

_Y/n_

Placing the note on the counter you silently made your way outside and back to Saeko’s car, she pops open the trunk and you place your semi-large suitcase in and close it. She starts the car just as you close the car door.

“So where to now?”

“Your new home kiddo”


	2. Moving foreward

It’s been 7 and a half months since you had moved in with Saeko and despite how caring she was the whole pregnancy was complete hell. Not only did you have to deal with work shifts and the 3rd year homeschool course you were taking but it was obvious that your baby was already taking after his father. With Bokuto completely able to tower over you it was no surprise that your stomach would be so big, especially with being a teenager.

You were currently doing light cleaning over the apartment while Saeko was out, it was your day off and with being 8 months along you should be taking it easy but you at least wanted to help Saeko out a little bit. Though it’s been getting harder with all the cramps you’ve been getting lately

You were dusting the corners when someone knocked on the door, you waddled over and looked through the peephole only to be met with Tanaka and Sugawara.

You sighed, you had done a good job of hiding the pregnancy to everyone, except Tanaka and Suga. You were grateful though since they really stepped up in wanting to be in the baby’s life.

You opened the door and stepped back welcoming them in

“Hey you guys, Saeko isn’t here right now but she’ll be home soon”

“What’s up Y/n!” Tanaka yelled stepping into the apartment

“How are you and the baby doing?” Suga asked

“I’m doing fine, so is the baby” you closed the door

“You look like you’re ready to pop! Any day now huh?” Tanaka plopped down on the couch

“I’ve got a good week left, but with his growth rate I wouldn’t wait, especially with how bad the cramps have gotten” you chuckle

“Have any baby names yet?” Suga asks placing a hand on your bump

You look down at your swollen belly

“Not yet, I’m still not sure if I’m going to keep him…”

They both looked at you in surprise

“I mean, I won’t be able to properly provide for him, and if I manage to pick up my dancing career again then there’s no guarantee I’ll be around enough. He deserves a healthy family and a stable life”

You stared down at your stomach tears threatening to fall

“Well you wouldn’t be doing this alone”

Your headshot up making eye contact with Tanaka

“You moved in with Saeko for a reason, and I know for a fact that this little squirt won’t grow up without his uncle Tanaka around” He declared

You chuckled, a single tear sliding down your face

“And I’ll be here to, I don’t want you to have your hand full with two babies” Suga added gesturing to Tanaka

“Heeeeeyyyy” Tanaka pouted

You chuckle and waddle over to the kitchen to grab some food, just as you open the fridge door a sharp pain shoots through your body followed by a trickling sensation flowing down your leg. Frozen from shock you call over Tanaka and Suga

“H-hey guys?!”

“Yeah?” “What is it Y/n?”

Suga saunters into the kitchen and freezes

“Did your water break?” he asks

“WAIT WHAT?!” Tanaka yells from the couch

“I-I think”

There’s a beat of silence before Tanaka comes skidding into the kitchen

“Uh Tanaka there’s a hospital bag next to my dresser, can you call Saeko?” you start

He nods and runs to your room with his phone dialing

“Ok I can drive, let's get you out of here” Suga places his hands on your back and arm and starts leading you to the door

“SAEKO GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL Y/N’S WATER BROKE” Tanaka yelled running through the hallway

Another sharp pain shoots through you causing you to grunt

“Just hang on for a little bit longer Y/n” Suga comforted

~~

After you checked into the hospital and the doctor confirmed labor induction you were only a few minutes away from getting ready to push. They had assumed Sugawara was the dad so they put him next to you while Tanaka was stuck in the waiting room

“Suga where’s Saeko?!”

Considering that Saeko was the closest thing you’ve had to a mother figure and how amazing she’s been to you, you really wanted her to be there for the birth.

“Miss L/n we’re going to start pushing in just a few minutes”

You started to feel nervous, you weren’t sure if your body would be able to go through with proper labor, and not having Saeko stressed you even more.

“It’s ok Y/n, Saeko will be here soon,” Suga said still flustered at being placed as the ‘dad’

“Y/N!” the door flung open revealing Saeko

“I’m so sorry I’m late kiddo, the nurses wouldn’t let me in” She explained taking Suga’s place next to you

“It’s ok… I’m just glad you’re here”

She smiled and clutched your hand as Suga excused himself into the waiting room seeing that Saeko was here

~~

The birthing itself was painful as shit, you were squeezing Saeko’s hand in a death grip, and you were sure that Tanaka and Suga were scared as hell due to all the screaming you did.

But it was all worth it when they placed your baby in your arms, the way his small hands immediately held onto your fingers wiped away any doubt in your mind. This was your baby, and in no universe were you going to give him up.

Tears welled in your eyes at how he stopped crying when you held him close.

“Well kiddo you did it…” Saeko breathed

You looked over, only to be surprised at Saeko also crying

“What will you name him?” she asks

You stared down at your baby thinking for a moment

“Takeo…. I’m naming him Takeo”

You all sat in silence for a few moments admiring your baby

“Y/n, how are you doing?!” “How did it go?!” Tanaka and Suga called from the doorframe

“I’m doing fine, now come meet him”

They hesitantly walk over; you tilt your arms to show them.

“Do you wanna hold him?” you ask turning to Saeko

“I-I uh-“ before she could object you carefully place Takeo into her arms

“A-are you sure?”

You nod

“I’m too worn out right now” you start to feel dizzy

She holds him as if he was glass able to break at the slightest movement

“Wait hold on-“ she starts

“You’ve done so much for me Saeko, I’d gladly trust you with my life. You were there when I needed you the most despite coming into your life so abruptly, so if it’s not a problem, I’d like to make you Takeo’s God-Mother” you mumble, starting to fall asleep

Tears are streaming down Saeko’s face, Tanaka and Suga don’t seem that far off either

“O-of course…” She croaks

You give her a small smile before basically passing out.

~~

_2-year time skip_

After giving birth and finishing high school you started working on getting your body back in shape, surprisingly any stretch marks you had disappeared on the 6-month mark, and when Takeo turned 1 you got back in the dancing business.

It’s been around a year since you turned 18 and were picked up by a dancing agency called Fever and started doing music videos and competing in competitions.

“Hey Y/n get out here we’re starting in a few minutes!” Akemi, one of your dance partners called out

“Ok!”

You slipped on your boots before making your way to the stage

“Hey Y/n, ready to work it out there?” Eichi joked

You rolled your eyes and laughed, you jogged over to where Yuko was and got into position in the middle. The camera panned over to your group after the opening speech and the music started.

(This video is how I imagine the dance went; <https://youtu.be/wmkz53V_Lfo> )

After the camera went to the next group you picked yourself up off the floor and walked back to the dressing room, once you opened the door you were assaulted with hugs and screams.

“Momma momma! You did gooood!” Takeo yelled latching onto your leg

“He was pretty hyped about your dance” Saeko laughed

“Since when were you here” you chuckle picking Takeo up and furthering your way into the room

“We got here when she was introducing the agencies that got to the semi-finals” she explained

“It’s crazy that I got chosen to perform” You talked ignoring Takeo playing with your hair

“Well you’re one of their best dancers no doubt, plus they probably want you to get some publicity before you get involved in bigger projects”

“They’ve been wanting me to get into Aerial silk lately so that’s gotta mean something” you chuckle before Takeo gives a particularly hard tug on your hair

You turned your attention to your hyperactive 2-year-old. Takeo was already taking after Bokuto a whole lot, his gold eyes and spikey hair was one of the few things that reminded you of him.

Tanaka visits every few months and when neither you nor Saeko can take care of Takeo and he always has an update on how everyone else is doing, excluding Bokuto of course. It’s not that you didn’t care about him, it’s that you didn’t trust yourself to know whether he was fine without you or missed you.

Whenever Suga visits he definitely takes on the father role, well sort of a father-mother type of role. He always had a new toy or treat for Takeo and would treat you, Takeo, and sometimes Saeko to dinner or lunch.

Being honest he’s the perfect person to raise Takeo with, he perfect person to fall in love with and continue a family with, but you couldn’t let that happen. You were sure that if you two had gotten any closer than you would have fallen in love, but you refused to, you still haven’t gotten over Bokuto.

But maybe in the future, something may flourish.


	3. Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's updating like crazy, getting the picture right is hard. Also sorry for not updating sooner, a lot has been going on. so uh enjoy the chapter lol

February 2nd 20xx Takeo’s 4th birthday, 4 years after leaving with Saeko

Today was Takeo’s 4th birthday, and since you couldn’t really afford a party you, Tanaka, Suga, and Saeko were taking him to the mall and buying him a present each. So far, he had picked out a toy Volleyball and a scooter.

“So what do you want next bud?” Tanaka asked carrying him on his shoulders

“I don’t know but you’re walking WAAAY to slooow” he grumbled

“Really? Well I guess I’ll show you fast, you punk” Tanaka laughed

“Be careful!” You shouted as he sprinted off into a store with your son

“Uuuh I’ll go make sure they don’t break anything” Suga sighed

You were left alone with Saeko sipping your boba

“Man, they may not be around a lot but when they are, they really dedicate themselves to Takeo” Saeko observed

“Well he’s a likable kid”

“So what do you think of Suga?” She asks abruptly causing you to choke on your drink

“W-what?” you stutter

“Well he’s a sweet guy and you two seem to be close” she points out

You think for a moment

“I don’t like him if that’s what you’re asking. he may visit a lot, but he can’t get any more involved.” You sit down on a bench “He has a promising career and… I don’t think I’m over Bokuto yet” you admit

“So, you don’t want him to become Takeo’s stepdad,” She asks

You blush as her bluntness

“No, him even finding out was an accident.”

She stares at you for a moment

“Well that’s a relief”

“Wait what?”

“Not that long ago Suga came to me saying that he was going to ask Daichi out and was worried that he was leading you on” She explained

You stare at her

“God you have THE worst ways of handling the type of stuff” You cackled

“Well it got done so I’m not complaining” Saeko shrugged

You stood up laughing ready to go look for your child and friends

“Y/n?”

You turned around being met with Hazel eyes

“Kuroo?” you recognized

“Y-yeah, Y/n how are you doing?” he asked

“I’m doing good, I continued with Dancing”

“Yeah we saw you on Tv and YouTube, you’ve gotten pretty big” he rubbed the back of his neck

“We?” you questioned but was interrupted by Takeo running into the back of your legs

“Mamma mamma look what Suga-san got me!” he grinned tugging at the hem of your shirt

You picked him and held him on your hip whilst observing what he brought, it was a Volleyball ball jersey with Bokuto’s number 12 on it. You sighed, you had never kept him in the dark about who his father was, but you had always hoped he would take the hint and not try and be like him.

“Hey squirt you’re causing a ruckus” Saeko teased Takeo

Takeo stuck his tongue out earning a laugh from Saeko, they had more of a parental-sibling relationship than anything.

You giggle when Suga and Tanaka come jogging up apologizing for letting Takeo out of their site

“You have a kid?” Kuroo finally speaks

Everyone goes silent at the presence of Kuroo, one of Bokuto’s closest friends

“U-uh yeah…” you place your hand on Takeo’s hair keeping his head turned away hoping to hide his resemblance to his father “He just turned 4 today”

Kuroo stares at you and Takeo, brain starting to connect the timeline. Before he can say anything Suga steps in

“We should probably go; our reservation is about to expire”

“Oh yeah, it was great catching up with you” You give a slight bow and start leaving to your fake reservation

Kuroo watches you and the others turn the corner and out of his line of sight when Bokuto comes up behind him

“Hey hey hey bro whatcha lookin at?” Bokuto slaps Kuroos back

“Oh nothing, just saw Suga and Tanaka”

“Really? Since when were they in town”

“Not sure…” he breathed “Hey have you kept up with Y/n lately?”

Bokuto’s face dropped “Other than her performances no…” He tilted his head backward “Did we ever find out why she left? Her parents said she went to live with her aunt but there’s gotta be more to it”

Kuroo shrugged still staring ahead to where you were

“No idea man”

~~

You spent the rest of the day with Saeko and Takeo playing with his new toys and watching a movie, once he was tucked in Saeko pulled out a bottle of wine. You were newly 21 so you and Saeko had a new tradition of having a weekly night just to chatting and drinking

“So, Fever’s pulling you to different prefectures for a project, right?”

“Mhm, they released that they’re going to start doing more open dance performances. They recruited me for a few, and practice starts in a few days.”

“You excited? I mean this could be big for you”

You were pretty excited, there were going to be a lot of different dances which meant that you had a bigger chance of being the center or focus.

“You’ve gotten quite a bit of fame and I wouldn’t be surprised if you start to get stopped by fans in the mall” Saeko joked

You rolled your eyes

“The day that happens will be the day my parents wish Takeo happy birthday face-to-face”

Both you and Saeko had gotten comfortable enough to joke about your situation, in the beginning, you were sad about your parents lack of involvement but quickly accepted that if they chose to ignore you then so be it, because you were happy and thriving.

You both spent the next hour joking and general chatting before you both retired to your rooms, you slipped into the bed with Takeo where he immediately gripped onto your shirt forcing you to cuddle him close

_Just like Bokuto…_

You stroked his hair smiling

~~

You dropped Takeo off in your dressing room with an iPad and some toys and made your way to the rehearsal room. As you finish putting your hair up in a ponytail an arm slings over your shoulder

“Hey Y/n, ready to find out our positions?” Ito asked

“Mhm, though I have no doubt you’ll get center in most of them” you joked

He hummed fiddling with your hair “But you’re just as good as me so I definitely have some competition”

You slipped out from under his arm, turning around to face him, a huge smirk across his face

“Hey Ito, Y/n! you guys ready?” Kichi asked, coming up from behind Ito

“Kichi, how are you doing this fine morning?” Ito flirted

You rolled your eyes

“I’m doing fine, just waiting for you two to be paired together for every couple dance” She smirked

You stared in confusion while Ito slid over next to you, draping his arm across your shoulders

“It’s true Y/n, though you may have rejected every advance I’ve made towards you, we still have an undeniable chemistry that works for us being a duo” Ito proudly stated

You rolled your eyes again “Yeah and it’s called me being the only one who can tolerate you”

“Kichi tolerates me!” He defended “Kichi’s a lesbian Ito” you took is arm off from around your shoulders

He pouted

Ito and Kichi were undoubtedly some of your closest friends, they both helped care for Takeo when you first joined Fever. Ito was extremely flirty and has tried to woo you several times, and never succeeded. You were very grateful that neither seemed put off by your situation with Takeo and never crossed any lines.

Despite rejecting Ito several times, he continues to endlessly flirt with you, and that’s probably why you and him were ok with doing the more… suggestive dances together.

Everyone’s attention snapped to someone coming into the room holding several sheets of paper, you all watched as they taped them all up and then left. Everyone scrambled to the wall in search of their placement and dances.

You were the center of 4 in which two of them were you and Ito

“Hey Y/n look! You have a solo dance!” Ito shouted

Your eyes widened at the realization, you whipped around squealing jumping into Ito’s arms, legs wrapping around his waist. He held you up pretty easily considering how much smaller you are.

getting a solo dance during these types of events was rare and something to be proud of.

Ito held you up while Kichi was squealing along and congratulating you. Once Ito let you down and you put the rehearsal times in to your calendar, you all got ready for stretching and practice.

_______________

You and Takeo were just about to head home when you got a text from Suga

_Suga_

_Hey have you seen this article yet? Lolol it was posted like an hour ago but has already gone viral_

_http://:newpaper.article.drama.hG64fKK5sSb (this is not a real site lolol)_

You opened the link to find and article with the headline

_“Secret Fever relationships?!”_

Curious you kept reading

_It’s been only a few hours since Mana Sato, a dancer apart of the dance agency known as Fever posted a photo of two other popular dancers in a tight embrace on her twitter._

[https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/GFEuHs9kxaqSScL8GZKg0cUUjDPjc1-67Fb_Ye1RpAl2hz6wk2uKwl2aDYlXrbjJ_W9-wA=s85](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/acIccoak9OUarW6xu-oX_3zBYR9VT-6uyWHaUFk3qC64TzVTi8FusgqD1fa88e2NI3PSNw=s85)

Your eyes widened, mana had taken a photo when you jumped into Ito’s arms

_Mana’s post quickly went viral, furthering fan speculations of a relationship. Several fans already suspected something was going on, quote “They always have the more intimate dances and are always seen chatting afterward, their personalities would fit so well together!”_

_Fever has said many times that while they don’t appreciate relationships between the dancers, they won’t interfere. This had given many fans hope but it was quickly shot down when Yuudai Ito, the man in the photo replied to Mana’s tweet saying “Sigh, though I have made many advances towards Y/n, we are not in a relationship. She’s just a tough nut to crack_ **😔** ”

_Fans were quick to assume that Ito was simply trying to keep their relationship on the lowdown, check out our other article on the pros and cons of a relationship between Yuudai Ito and Y/n L/n_

You rolled your eyes and clicked out of the article. _Some people…._

While you were easily able to brush it off, some people weren’t. Bokuto sat on his couch across from Akaashi and Kuroo staring at the tweet, unable to take his eyes off of you clinging to another man. His body suddenly felt cold, his mind wondering when the last time he held you like that.

He needed to see you

Atleast for closure


	4. Cat Out of the Bag

For the past month, you’ve been preparing for your performances, and though your attention should be focused on the dances and Takeo, something else caught your eye. Lately, Saeko and Tanaka have been insisting on taking Takeo to their workplaces instead of yours, And while you would usually take it as them being concerned about him getting in the way or being neglected, it was obviously more than that.

When in public Saeko started to be the one guiding him or holding his hand despite you being his mother and, quite frankly his favorite to be ‘protected’ by. You had also overheard Tanaka talking on the phone with someone obviously blowing them off saying something along the lines of ‘It might be my business but it’s not my place in this situation’

It almost felt as if they were hiding something from you, or better yet from someone else. When you asked Suga is he had noticed anything he simply said “Well that picture of you and Ito went pretty viral so I guess they want to make sure they draw too much attention to Takeo” which makes sense but still doesn’t explain the weird phone calls or Saeko asking how ‘public’ the performances are going to be.

It honestly wasn’t a big deal and the changes were barely noticeable, but it still had you on edge.

That was all a week ago and you had honestly forgotten it had happened, you were too focused on your dances and Takeo… until now

You had been swishing your hips to the beat, repeating your dance through muscle memory. The entire time you could feel a pair of eyes trained on you, technically there were since you were performing, but this felt different. You reasoned that it was probably Takeo, it was his first time seeing your routines so it could be your motherly instinct or something like that.

As you walked off stage, having finished your dance you caught sight of a familiar face

_A-….Akaashi?_

You mentally restrained yourself from double-taking as not to cause a scene but as soon as you were past the curtain wings your mind was racing. Ito seemed to notice your distress and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Are you ok Y/n?”

You fixed your breathing but kept your eyes trained on the floor “I’m fine, just a little nervous I guess..”

“Don’t be, you're going to do great” he assured

You shot him a smile before a stage-hand pulled you over so you could change your costume, overall what you wore was more of an outfit than a costume, not casual but it was something you could find someone wearing unironically.

The more you thought about it the more you calmed down. Why would Akaashi be here? It doesn’t make sense, it was probably someone who looks like him. You were about to pull out your phone to ask Saeko if she had seen anyone familiar when Ito poked his head in “Hey Y/n we’re going on pretty soon”

You nodded and made your way to the wings, you could hear your heart pound in your ear as you and Ito’s turn was announced. Rumiko, one of the girls who come in later in the dance gave you a thumbs-up as the music started.

(It’s the first dance in this video :) <https://youtu.be/5LjQauipkt8> )

The entire dance you focused on Ito and one of the judges coffee mug, again you felt a strange pair of eyes on you, this time a bit more intense. As the music faded and you took your bow the audiences applaud filled your ears, you smile and make your way off stage. Just as your into the wings your eyes dart over to a specific place, and though it was a quick glance, it was as clear as day. Akaashi was undoubtedly there and seemed to have his attention on someone else who you didn’t see.

“Y/n you did so good!” you turn to see Kichi walking up to you, a giant smile spread across her face. “Thanks, Kichi..” you blush

You two quickly made yourselves scarce as not to get in the way of stagehands, you chatted and joked while the other performances finished, mostly about the outrageous costume the director but her in. Despite your conversation with Kichi, your mind was still stuck on Akaashi; Why was he here? Who was he talking to? Was he behind the intense gaze?

Before Kichi could acknowledge the growing worry on your face a stagehand popped by telling you both that bows were due soon effectively shutting down the conversation.

After bows, you quickly changed into a more casual outfit, excited to see Saeko and Takeo. You said your goodbyes to everyone, returning compliments and praise. As you wandered back to the lobby, two different voices called out to you at once. “Y/n!” “Mama Mama!” you instinctually opted for your son, turning in the direction of his voice.

“Mama you did so good!” He exclaimed running towards you.

Laughing you pick him up just as he reaches arm’s length, and rest him on your hip while talking. “Did I? I thought the lack of cheering I heard from you meant I messed up” You made a fake pouty face, in return, he scrunch his nose and babbled on about something to do with not ‘approving’ of Ito.

Saeko cackled before ruffling his hair. “Man I knew you were good but I didn’t expect THAT kind of performance” She smirked, eyes darting back to you, obviously referencing the dance between you and Ito, you rolled your eyes.

You opened your mouth to say something, but a voice interrupted you

“Y/n….?”

You froze, _Shit shit shit shit shit_

Stomach-churning you turned around. Just 7 feet away stood Bokuto; the man you had been avoiding for almost 5 years, the man who impregnated you. The man you still loved.

Despite the lobby being filled with chatter, it seemed almost silent as you stared into his eyes. Confusion, surprise, and…. Hurt? His eyes darted between you and Takeo, who was strangely quiet. There was no way he could miss the resemblance between him and his son.

Takeo took after his father a lot, having the same eyes and hair color, both being slightly above average in height, and being a generally loud and outgoing person. But Takeo tended to be a more perceptive and a quick thinker, and when he acted impulsively its based more on logic and facts than emotions.

“Hi….” A pregnant silence fell between you and him, you dropped your eyes to the floor unsure of what to say. Saeko placed a hand on your shoulder and Takeo’s grip on your shirt tightened, you knew he knew the man in front of him was his father, but he was good at reading the room and understanding you and your feelings.

Nonetheless, he had missed Bokuto. Despite never meeting him Takeo had grown attached. You had told him stories about his father, how good he was at Volleyball, and a lot about him, and you were fully aware of the times Takeo would steal someone's phone and sneak off to the bathroom to watch Bokuto’s matches. You knew that just because he had plenty of fatherly and parental figures in his life didn’t mean he was fine not knowing his dad.

You looked at Takeo, he had buried his face into your shoulder. You took a deep breath and looked back up to Bokuto, he looked very lost and confused, not exactly sure what to say. He cautiously started to walk towards you, instinctively you started to take a step back but stopped yourself. Once he was just a few feet away you felt something behind you, you weren’t one to believe in ‘auras’ but you were positive that Saeko’s just darkened, but Bokuto didn’t show if he noticed. “H-… How have you been?”

You gulped “Good.. you?” his expression seemed to go back to normal “I’ve been doing pretty well, Akaashi heard that you were going to be performing here so we decided to visit” He explained, a bit of nervousness tipping the end.

It all started to piece together in your mind, Tanaka’s calls were probably from Akaashi and Bokuto looking for you, and Saeko was handling Takeo more because she was aware that Bokuto might be in town.

“Yeah, I really enjoy dancing and I gotta provide for this guy” you tilted your head to Takeo with a small smile before realizing what you said.

Bokuto only smiled though “How old is he?” you looked back down to Takeo who now had turned his head a bit to look at Bokuto.

“He’s four” you almost whispered. Bokuto stared at Takeo, eyes widening a bit, obviously putting the pieces together.

He looked back up at you “So he’s-… is…” he was at a loss for words, he held your gaze for a few moments before smiling again. “Akaashi’s outside, do you guys want to join us for a late lunch?”

You looked back to Saeko, who was still glaring at Bokuto. She glanced down to you then back to him before nodding. You gave a weak smile to Bokuto, he grinned and led you and Saeko out to Akaashi. You usually wouldn’t carry Takeo around but the way he was gripping your shirt sent you into full-on protective mode.

Akaashi was sitting on a bench only a few feet away from the doors, he scanned over you and Saeko looking surprised, probably not expecting for you to be carrying a child that literally looks like a mix of you and Bokuto.

“So were are we eating?” You ask. Bokuto turns around and gestures to Takeo “How about we let the little guy decide?”

Takeo looked to Bokuto then to you his eyes lighting up, he held a boyish grin on his face similar to Bokuto’s “I wanna go to that Yakiniku place!”

_Yep definitely Bokuto’s kid_

Bokuto stood up proudly “Well I know a place across town, we can go there!” he motioned for you to follow him before Saeko placed a hand on his shoulder “The thing is, we have our own car that we can’t leave here, and we aren’t as familiar around here as you guys are.” She explained “Sooo, Akaashi you’ll take Y/n and the squirt, and I’ll take Bokuto”

“B-b-b-bu-“ Saeko cut him off “C’mon ya little owl, the faster you go the faster we get to eat!” She led him away to her car as he entered his ‘emo mode’

You looked to Akaashi who shrugged and started towards his car, you placed Takeo in the backseat and gave him his iPad and some headphones to keep him busy. Once you were seated in the passenger seat Akaashi had confirmed the place you all were heading and was starting up the car.

The first few minutes were layered in an awkward silence that was finally broken when Akaashi asked the obvious question. “So is he the reason you left?” you fidgeted with the hem of your shirt “…Mhm”

He glanced over to you before focusing back onto the road, you both stayed silent. Akaashi was a very blunt but considerate person so you knew that the questions to follow would be awkward for him to ask. “I know you’re wondering why exactly I left though… I mean aside from the fact that I would no doubt be disowned and disgraced by my parents, I didn’t really have anyone to lean on” Akaashi gave you a confused look and you felt a lump form in your throat.

You knew Akaashi was there, he and Kuroo were the people Bokuto was talking to the night you found out you were pregnant, they were also the people who were hearing the reasons why Bokuto was probably going to break up with you.

“You guys aren’t slick, leaving the gym doors wide open, you can’t expect people not to hear…” he again looked confused “She’ll slow me down and I have a future to pursue” you quoted “Ring any bells?”

You watched as his eyes widened “Wait wha-“ you cut him off “Thinking back to it, that’s pretty out of character for Bokuto… maybe it’s all just a misunderstanding” Your voice cracking

You took a deep breath “It might seem selfish that I left without an explanation but I knew deep down that Bokuto was right, he had a successful future lined up for him and he didn’t need me or a baby to hold him back” You took a few deep breaths and composed yourself

Akaashi stayed silent for a moment before talking “When you left Bokuto was devastated, your parents said there was a family emergency and you went to go stay with your aunt but Bokuto knew it had to be more than that” He glanced back to Takeo who was lost in whatever was playing on his iPad “And you wouldn’t have been a burden, what you overheard was him ranting about what his parents were saying”

You sucked in a breath, you honestly weren’t that surprised though. Bokuto wouldn’t have actually done that, just in the heat of the moment it felt real. “I sorta figured that out, but I still stand with what I said; he didn’t need me or Takeo holding him back”

“ _You_ did just fine, look at where you are now” Akaashi responded

You squeezed your arm “And look at Bokuto, he did just fine without me. And if what you’re concerned about is Takeo then there’s no need, he’s got plenty of parental figures in his life. I also never kept who his father is a secret from him…” The car fell silent, it was a little awkward considering how unexpressive Akaashi is.

“So what do you plan on doing now?” He questioned. You thought for a moment “Well it would be cruel to separate them, and even if I tried I don’t think you Bokuto or Takeo would let me” you chuckled “So I guess we can figure something out”

Akaashi seemed to want to say something but kept quiet, the silence was quickly ruined by Takeo piping in “Hey mister, you’re friends with my dad right?” you looked back to see he had taken off his headphones

“Yeah…” Akaashi replied wearily, Takeo’s smile widened “Then that makes you my uncle!”


	5. Low Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, and sorry if things seemed a little rushed. Things are kinda crazy here and I'm trying to sort out everything. But the next chapter is the last ;)))

Bokuto sat in the passenger seat of the car, his hair deflated along with his mood, he’d be pouting like a child had Saeko not been emitting an extremely fearsome aura’s. Saeko had grown extremely protective of you and Takeo so it was no surprise she had weaseled her way into getting herself alone with him, no doubt to have a ‘talk’ with him.

Bokuto didn’t really know what to say, he only ever saw Saeko at the training camps but honestly didn’t remember her. So all he knew was that; Saeko seemed angry with him, she’s protective of you and Takeo, ~~is obviously a top/butch,~~ and was quick to separate him from you. So what exactly is he supposed to think?!?!

“H-hey so uh are you and Y/n a thing? I mean I won’t judge you I’m ok with that but I just kinda wanna know…” he stuttered, with overly dramatic movements. Saeko gave him a sideways glance

She squared her shoulders “Maybe we are, what’s it to you?” Bokuto stared at her unsure of what to say, the gears in his head started turning. Is that why you left? Did you leave because you were pregnant but found out you liked girls? His face mirrored his distress. He had spent years looking for you and constantly thinking of you, so when he finally found a way to see you again you were raising his kid with your lesbian lover?! He loved you so even though he knew he had to respect you, he still couldn’t deny his feelings.

“…I still love her” he was spilling his feelings before he could give it a second thought “I know I have to respect you and her and I will but… I spent years wondering where she was, if it was something I did, if I’d even ever see her again. When Akaashi said he had found her I was ecstatic, then I saw the kid… god I just felt… so happy” he now had a dopey smile spread across his face “I know it might be weird for me to be telling you all this but I just hope you guys can let me see the kid…”

Saeko stayed silent, a blank expression as she stared forward. “Within the years I’ve grown close to Y/n and the kid she’s told me a lot. She told me about how much she cared for you and how close you’re relationship was, she really loved you”

Bokuto stared at Saeko like a lost puppy, she gave him a sideways glance “And his name is Takeo” “Huh?” “The kid’s, your kid, his name is Takeo” Bokuto’s smile widened (if even possible)

Saeko sent him a quick glare “But don’t expect us to trust you, Y/n has her reasons on why she left and if I find out you made her cry in any way I beat your ass” Bokuto nodded and the car fell into a comfortable silence

“Also Y/n isn’t my girlfriend, she’s more like a sister”

Majority of the time eating was Takeo gushing to Bokuto about anything and everything and Bokuto puffing out his chest like a proud bird mom, it gave you a strange sense of peace watching them finally have time together, though it did set you off a bit whenever Takeo referred to you both as “Mommy and Daddy”.

While Bokuto was distracted with Takeo Akaashi took the liberty of catching you u on him and Bokuto’s current life as well as what happened after you left, casually mentioning a few times that Bokuto hadn’t been in many relationships since. After the bill was paid for you gave them both your updated phone number said Takeo reluctantly left Bokuto’s side.

After that lunch everything started to look up, Bokuto was usually free on the weekends so he’d pick Takeo up after school on Friday and bring him Monday, and would often spend his breaks and weekdays at you and Saeko’s apartment. He was rapidly involving himself in Takeo’s life and seemed determined to make up for lost time, he even made friends with your neighbor Kaori who used to babysit Takeo and now has him over on Tuesdays for tea time.

It honestly warmed your heart when you’d wake up ready to make breakfast and Bokuto and Takeo were already wide awake and waiting. After about 3 months of this routine, you knew you still loved Bokuto, but whether he loved you still or was even ready to start your relationship again was a mystery.

You were watching Bokuto taking a nap on the couch with Takeo layered on top of him, their breathing and snores strangely in sync. “Those two really are related huh?” Saeko joked from the doorway, you smiled “Through and through…”

Saeko studied your face, she was fully aware that you were in fact in love with Bokuto, even though she hated him for such a long time she couldn’t deny how happy he made you, so she tolerated him.

You walked into the coffee shop you were meeting Bokuto in, Takeo practically being dragged he was so tired. You look around spotting Bokuto at the end of the counter, a female barista handing him his drink and getting a little flirty, curious you walk a little bit forward.

“I made it juuust the way you like it Bokuto-san~”

“Thank you Miyano-san!”

The girl pouted “I told you to just call me Mika!”

Bokuto smiled and nodded, the girl twisted her hair grinning “Ya know Bokuto-san I was wondering if-“ she was quickly cut off when Bokuto noticed you and Takeo

“Y/n! Takeo!” his smile widened as he came forward picking Takeo up “How are you two?” he asked after placing a kiss on your forehead, causing a small blush to spread across your face.

“O-oh I’ve been fine, but Takeo here refused to sleep last night since you couldn’t come over, only found out this morning” you explained rolling your eyes, Bokuto laughed.

Turning around Bokuto picked up his coffee, Takeo curled up in one arm, his coffee in the other. “I didn’t know what you liked so I just decided to wait” He said widening his goofy smile.

“Oh also! Miyano this is Y/n and my son Takeo” Bokuto introduced proudly to the barista that was flirting with his earlier “Y/n this is my friend Miyano”

You bowed awkwardly “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

she looked you up and down before giving you weak smile “Likewise”

You ordered your usual ignoring the weird glances Miyano gave you, Takeo just asked for a cookie since hot chocolate was the only non-caffeinated or tea-like drink and he wasn’t exactly fond of it.

To you, it was so cute how well Bokuto was handling a cranky Takeo, how fatherly he was, you were so swept up that you didn’t notice Bokuto paying for you and Takeo until it was already done with.

“Y/n you’ve done so much for me, so let me do this,” he said, pulling out his puppy dog eyes

_God why does he have to be so damn cute?!_

“Fine” you slipped you hand around Takeo, taking him into your arms “But at least let me hold my son” you smirked

You and Bokuto enjoyed each others presence as your order was getting made, mostly trying to wake up Takeo enough so he could stand on his own. Miyano finished and placed down you and Takeo’s food, giving you another dirty look in the process, Bokuto didn’t seem to notice as he was to busy dragging you both to a table.

Once you were able to get Takeo sitting upright and eating his cookie you turned your attention to Bokuto. “So uh, how long have you known Miyano?” Bokuto looked up from stuffing his face “Well for a few months now, we just recently grew closer since her boyfriend broke up with her” he explained obviously not aware of her feelings

You cleared your throat and took a few sips of your coffee, Miyano was definitely interested in Bokuto and despite him being your baby daddy it wasn’t your place to stop him from getting together with her. You two weren’t in a relationship, and despite the signs he might still like you, you knew you should at least make him aware.

“So, you are aware that Miyano was flirting with you right?” he looked at you confused, quirking a brow “Flirting?”

God, he was so oblivious “Yeah, she’s obviously interested in you…” you trailed off at the end

Bokuto stared at you “Oh… well I’m not that interested in her” he continued to watch you, observing your reaction, you writhed under his gaze. Takeo, now seemingly wide awake, studied you and Bokuto, he's smart and perceptive so he was well aware of your feelings. With you still avoiding eye-contact, Takeo took another bit out of his cookie, in the process kicking Bokuto in the shins underneath the table.

Bokuto jolted in his seat locking eyes with Takeo. “Well, its cause uh… I still like you…” your head shot up making eye-contact, for a moment you stared at him taking in what he said, “Y-you do?” Bokuto gulped and nodded, you looked back down to your coffee, your lips curling into a smile.

“Me too Bokuto..”

Today was the first Volleyball game Takeo was going to see his dad in live, it also marked the third month of you and Bokuto being back together. Since both of your jobs based a lot around the media, at first, you kept it under wraps but recently you’ve started to grow more open about it.

To bad that means Miyano is still shooting her shot

Currently, Saeko had been using the game as a way to make up for the lost time and basically babysit Takeo, while you leaned against the rails cheering Bokuto on, not alone of course.

“You know me and Bokuto are really close, we basically tell each other everything so I’m surprised he didn’t tell me about you… hm, must have not crossed his mind…” She sneered, Miayno had spent the entire game shooting you judgmental looks and snarky remarks, this one though was what seemed to get under your skin.

You sucked in a breath trying to keep calm, the game was close to ending so- WAM The Black Jackals scored the final point, the crowd erupted in whoops and yells, you jumped around cheering. Bokuto celebrated with his teammates taking the time to look towards you and wave his hand high in the air. You returned the wave clapping and yelling, noticing how Miyano at first thought the wave was for her but quickly realized it was directed at you.

Feeling smug you turn to her a smile on your face “Well that’s a relief, it’s hard to keep a relationship when so many people are watching you so I’m happy Koutarou loves me enough to respect that” you watched as the bitterness and confusion settled on her face and before she could ask anything as if on cue a pair of girls came up.

“U-uh hi… are you L/n Y/n by any chance?” on of them asked, “Oh well I am!” “O-oh uh we didn’t want to disturb you earlier but we wanted to ask for a photo, we’re really big fans of your work along with Fever” You smiled “Of course!” Giddily they both snatched out their phones and took their respective photos with you lending you praise for your dances.

You watched as they hurried along and the confusion on Miyano’s face shifted into view, you knew there was nothing she could really stay so you shifted your focus back onto Bokuto on the court, he noticed you again and waved you to come down.

You grinned, you turned around to Saeko making a motion for her to follow before you bolted out of the stands. In no time you were on the court running straight into Bokuto’s arms as he chants words of victory, with Takeo following soon behind Bokuto scooped him up into the bearhug.

In that moment filled by adrenaline all you cared about was you love for those two ~~(and Saeko)~~ , you didn’t care about getting covered in Bokuto’s sweat, you didn’t care about the camera’s and crowd trained on you three, nor did you care about how Bokuto should probably be preparing for the trophy.

All you could think about how this is all you ever wanted


	6. Lovely life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, stuff happened and everything got deleted halfway through :.(  
> But here it is! the final chapter, i'd like to thank you all for coming on this journey with me!  
> hope you enjoy :D

You laid against the arm of the couch, Bokuto on top of you nuzzling his face into the nook of your neck with your legs wrapped around his waist, Takeo sat on the floor next to you guys playing games on his iPad.

“Babe.. What time is it?” Bokuto grumbled you continued playing with his hair “It’s going on 8:30 right now” Bokuto turned his head facing you “I have a dinner reservation for us in a bit”

You quirked a brow “Reservation? This is the first I’ve heard of one…” He yawned and pulled you closer into his body “It’s a surprise” he mumbled.

You chuckled, Takeo stood up putting his iPad down, he had a sour look on his face and hit Bokuto’s back with his fists “Daaaaad! Get up this is important!” he whined, again you quirked a brow but before you could question it Bokuto groaned and got off of you.

“Well what exactly would I wear for this dinner?” you ask making your way to your room

Bokuto’s face went blank, not exactly sure what to say. You rolled your eyes chuckling “I’ll just go cocktail then”

As you get ready you thought a lot about your life, you didn’t get a lot of free time now that your dancing career is taking off and Takeo just turned 7. You’ve also had to deal with scandals since you couldn’t exactly keep Bokuto and Takeo a secret for very long, especially after you and him kissed on national television after his game.

Saeko has still been active in you and your son’s life, being the one who helped raise him, but ever since you moved in with Bokuto she’s felt more and more like a mother; always checking in on you, never less than a call away, and constantly wanting Takeo to visit her. In the five years you lived with her she was more like a mother than your actual mother was, which explains why your confidence has grown tremendously.

You walk out of your room in a baby blue slip dress and white high heel gladiators, you chuckle when you walk in on Takeo and Bokuto looking as if they’re conspiring something.

“Koutarou? What are you doing~?” he jolted around, he went to say something but froze when he saw your dress.

You chuckled and strutted over to him swaying your hips “Ready to go?” he grins and offers his hand “Ready as ever”

When you made it to the restaurant you froze, it was an infamous 5-star restaurant that’s almost impossible to get reservations for, you gaped when you three were actually seated.

“H-how did you manage this…?” you stuttered when the waitress led you to a pristine table

Bokuto smiled “Well when you’re a popular volleyball player you can pull quite a few strings,” he said proudly

You rolled your eyes chuckling.

The whole menu was pretty overwhelming, I mean for the past 7 years you didn’t exactly have the time or money to treat yourself to anything more than a high-rated sushi bar. But the weirdest thing was that Takeo seemed strangely giddy while Bokuto couldn’t stop tapping his finger. Strange.

Dinner was amazing though, the crab legs were delicious! And Bokuto ordered a Chocolate Lava cake for dessert, Bokuto insisted on paying.

While the waitress walked away after placing the check Bokuto nudged Takeo.

“So uh mom!” “Hm?” he hummed seeming to ponder his next choice of words “Isn’t it weird that me and dad share the same last name but you don’t?” you gave him a confused look “Like I’m Takeo Bokuto, dad is Koutarou Bokuto, shouldn’t you be Y/n Bokuto?”

You stared at him for a few moments before turning to Bokuto but gasped when he was next to you getting down on one knee, the attention of the entire restaurant was on you three.

“Y/n, I love you with my entire being and those years you were gone was the worst time of my life. Getting to know and raise Takeo with you has been the joy of my life, knowing you’re back home waiting is what drives me to do my very best” he opened the little black box he was holding to reveal an aquamarine diamond with a silver band and peach lining “So Y/n, will you marry me?”

Tears were streaking down your face, you fell apart vigorously nodding your head. He stood up slipping the ring onto your finger and pulled you into a hug, Takeo cheered from his seat along with the other onlookers. He pulled away and kissed you on the lips for the first time as your fiancé, Takeo jumped up barreling into you both, Bokuto picked him up and pulled you into another hug.

You kissed Takeo’s cheek as Bokuto wiped away your tears, he turned around to see the waitress handing back the check saying that the dessert was on the house. Still overwhelmed you had to be led out of the restaurant by Bokuto and Takeo, staring at your new ring you replayed the scene in your head repeatedly.

“Getting Takeo to start for you was pretty smooth” you smirk as he leads you to a nearby park, you three walk through the quiet field, you tug on his jacket sleeve and pull him and Takeo into another embrace “Well now you have three other people sharing your last name” you murmured

He looked at you confused, giggling you led his hand to your lower stomach, you studied his face at it came to him “Your pregnant….?” He almost whispers, you nod softly and lean into him, he takes a moment to process it before he’s hoisting you up into his arms rejoicing “IM GONNA BE A DAD AGAIN!!” Takeo shared his excitement “IM GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER” they both cheered

“Boys boys! Settled down” you laughed

Bokuto pulled you into another kiss, letting his hands wrap around your waist.

“Y/n I love you so much..” he whispered

“I love you too..”

“What about meeee?” Takeo whined, “I love you both!”

You and Bokuto chuckled picking him up in between you two.

You and Bokuto sat in the doctor's office as he performed the first ultrasound, “Well miss L/n you are about 8 weeks along and they seem to be perfectly healthy!”

Bokuto let out a sigh of relief but you were stuck on what the doctor said “They?”

The doctor looked at you and smiled, he turned the monitor towards you “Well I see two fraternal embryos!” he stated, you gaped at the two dots on the screen

You turned to look at Bokuto only to be met with a terrified face “Babe what’s wrong?!” Bokuto slowly lifted his head “Saeko’s going to kill me…”

You stared at him blankly “She pretty much tore me apart when she told me about your pregnancy with Takeo when she finds out I got you pregnant with twins she’s going to kill me!”

You laughed at his words “Bokuto, Saeko is not going to kill you, she’s just really protective” you cooed patting his head “But Bokuto” he looked back up to you “We’re having twins” you almost whisper

It really seems to register this time as he places his hand closer to your belly, tears welling in his eyes “And I promise to be there and make this easier than your last” he states before placing a kiss on your cheek.

The timing for your wedding was definitely weird, usually, someone would wait around 9 months to have everything prepared but you couldn’t have your wedding after you had the twins, so it ended up being a very small one.

“Y/n~ are you done getting dressed? I wanna see my pretty- OW Kichi why’d you do that?!”

“Because you’re a male in the bride's dressing room! Just because you’re a bridesman doesn’t give you that right”

“Y/n said it was ok! So did Bokuto so-“

“Will both of you please quiet down? Y/n’s pregnant and might be getting overwhelmed-“

“YOU TOO SUGA WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”

“All of you shut up! If you have a concern bring it to me, the maid of honor, and like Suga said, Y/n is probably really overwhelmed” 

You ignored the arguing of your wedding party in favor of staring in the mirror. The dress was beautiful, wrapping around your arms and extenuating your pregnant belly, soft flowery lace patterns laying on your chest, and collar bone. The flowers in your curled hair holding up your veil.

You noticed when the arguing had stopped, you looked to the side to see the door of your changing room open, revealing you to your friends.

You turn your body to face them fully, swaying your skirt a bit. Your bridal party consisted of your Maid of Honor Saeko, and your rides maids; Sugawara, Ito, and Kichi. You picked up your bouquet laying on the table next to you “How do I look?”

Your eyes had been trailing the patterns of your outfit so when you looked up you gasped, Saeko had thin streams of tears staining her face “Saeko! Are you ok? you’ll ruin your makeup!” you rush over placing the bouquet down in favor of placing her face in your hands

“I-I’m sorry I just got emotional…” she mumbled wiping away her tears “Y/n, you look beautiful”

You smile up at her “I’m so happy to have you in my life, all of you” you hold back your tears as to avoid ruining your makeup, Saeko wrapped her arms around your waist placing her forehead against yours

Kichi placed her head on your shoulder and fit your hand between both of hers, Ito doing the same. You all stood there for a moment before the wedding director slipped in “We’ll be starting whenever you’re ready!”

You nodded and shoed everyone off to their places, you and Suga following closely behind.

“Y/n you’ve come a long way, and I’m beyond happy that I’ve had the chance to be involved in you, Takeo, and now the twin’s life” you kissed his cheek “I wouldn’t have it any other way..”

The music started and the groomsmen; Kuroo, Akaashi, Hinata, and Sakusa, made their way down the aisle first. You grew more nervous as bridesmaids made it to their place and Akaashi’s niece started down the aisle as the flower girl.

“Hey… you’re gonna do just fine” Tanaka whispered, you nodded. The iconic tune played and everyone stood up, Tanaka lent out his arm, you sucked in a breath and let him lead you down the aisle.

The alter was small, enough to fit most of the Fukurodani team, the MSBY black jackal team, some close high school friends, a few co-workers from Fever, and of course Bokuto’s family. With your family having been absent the last 7 years Tanaka proudly stood in for your father.

Your heart swelled at the sight of Takeo standing by Saeko with the rings.

Bokuto was on cloud nine, the moment he saw you in your dress, belly swollen with his children he was awestruck. To him you look ethereal, once you were at the end of the aisle Tanaka kissed your hand and went to go sit by an equally pregnant Kiyoko.

And so the wedding started.

The wedding couldn’t have gone more smoothly, his vows were the most romantic thing you’ve ever heard, and the reception was filled with nothing but love. It’s what happened afterwards that had you tied up, Ito had drunkenly posted the video of you and Bokuto’s first dance (your belly thankfully not visible) on his Instagram story captioned ‘My little Y/n is all grown up🤧❤️’ and of course, the media went wild.

With no way to hide it you posted the wedding photo’s that hid your belly pretty well, as you both wanted to wait a bit to announce your pregnancy. You talked about your journey of leaving with Saeko and then finding and re-falling in love with him again, of course including your life with Fever and the amazing support you got they gave you with Takeo.

Your whole story blew up, with media articles disclosing it as a “Modern fairytale love story” and you were called in for several interviews, being only a few days away from your planned reveal you asked to put them off for just a bit.

You were doing yoga exercises to help with the backaches that come with pregnancy but was interrupted when the doorbell rang, rolling your shoulders you made your way to the door, checking on Takeo on the way. You opened the door with a big smile but it dropped when you saw who it was, there standing your doorway were your parents and little sister.

There was a beat of silence before your mother spoke up “May we come in?”

Still shocked you mindlessly nodded and stepped out of the way to let them in, Hanako kept her head down as your parents observed your house and made their way to the living room, you followed and sat down on the chair across from them, instinctively rubbing your belly.

“We saw about your wedding in some articles, but they uh didn’t seem to cover your… new pregnancy” your mother stated breaking the silence

“We haven’t announced it yet, we’re waiting till we fully decide on a name, which I believe will be in a few days….” The silence filling the room again

“So where’s the first one? We uh… never met them…” your father asks, your mouth fell into a small O before you called Takeo over, like his usual self he came trudging in “Yeah mom?” but again the silence fell

“Who are these people?” he asked, you swallowed “Well these are… my family… your family” you answered but he still held a confused look

“Come see your grandma sweety..” your mother insisted, Takeo reluctantly walked over, hand out and ready to hold yours. Your mother took ahold of his other and carefully caressed his face “He looks so much like you…” she whispers “And do you know the gender of…?” your father gestured to your stomach

“Oh its-“ you start but Takeo excitedly interrupts “They’re my twin sisters!” he states proudly, your parents laugh “I remember when you were this excited about Hanako over here” your mother recalls

“What are you doing here?” you blurt, the tension that follows the silence is thick enough to cut with a knife, you knew that what you said was rude but so was them basically abandoning you for 7 years then coming in and making themselves at home like everything’s normal

Your mother sighed and stood up “Truthfully it was Hanako that wanted to come to see you, your father, and I didn’t think…. We didn’t think we deserved to. We don’t expect to forgive and let us in with open arms but we hope you at least let us connect with you and your newfound family…” there was an obvious strain in her voice, she bowed and kissed Takeo’s forehead before heading out the door with you father right behind leaving you alone with Hanako.

She finally looked back up to you and that’s when you noticed the tears welling in her eyes, immediately you rush to stand her up and pull her into a hug. “Nonono why are you crying?” you whisper into her hair

“please *hic* don’t hate *hic* me…” she croaked clutching your shirt, her emotions bring yours up and tears start to form in your eyes “No no never, why would I hate you?! If anything you should be the one mad..” she curled into your hold as you comforted her

“I-I just know how hard everything probably was…” she whispered, you continue to smooth her hair “Well I managed, look at me now, everything’s fine. And even if it wasn’t you were 9, there was nothing you could do”

“I just really missed you…” You smiled and pulled back putting some space between you two “Well we’re together now, and you mom and dad are always welcome to visit us and the twins”

If you thought your marriage reveal blew up then your pregnancy reveal was something else, your follower count almost surpassed Fever’s official and you were invited to many more interviews. The number of times you were asked to write a book surprised you, and though it sounded good it wasn’t exactly your thing. You just wanted everything to calm down so you could be completely ready for the babies, speaking of which….

Bokuto paced around the waiting room, as you went into labor, your water had broken in the middle of his practice so he and the team had to rush you to the hospital. And while he did want to be there for the birth of his twins, Saeko had informed him of the pain and didn’t want him to feed off or into it, so ultimately it was better for him to just rush in the moment they were out and ok.

“Are you sure you guys don’t wanna go back to practice?” he asked his team

“Nah dude, this is the birth of your kids! Plus we need our ace to practice” Hinata cheered

Bokuto continued his pacing until Saeko called out to him “Hey owl head” Bokuto turned around, Saeko’s face softened into a smile “Congrats, you have two healthy twin girls…”

Bokuto immediately rushed to your room, practically throwing the door open, but froze when he saw you holding the babies, _his_ babies. He seemed hesitant to walk over but once he was at your side he was fully crying.

The twins weren’t identical but both had heterochromia, one eye golden like Bokuto’s and one (e/c) like yours, you decided on naming them Emiru and Shizuka. Saeko and Bokuto both held one of them while you napped, and at some point, Takeo came in, apparently, both of the girls held onto his fingers and started for fuss whenever taken away from him for a solid hour.

A lot of people came to visit the twins and were only a little surprised to be met with an extremely over protective Saeko, Bokuto, and Takeo but you found it absolutely adorable. Your insurance covered around 2 nights in the hospital to monitor you and the and the twin’s health, during that time Saeko would be taking care of Takeo and you’d be attempting to get Bokuto out of the hospital

You spent the next 4 months at home nursing the babies, and honestly, it was utterly tiring, Takeo was able to help some since summer had started but it was still you with two infants and a 7-year-old. Once Saeko was freer to babysit you reached out to Fever, not surprised that they had a big come back dance planned.

It wasn’t their biggest projects but it was one of their most anticipated since they were releasing sneak peeks and hints about it all over their social media, so when it was finally ready to be released it was definitely a big deal.

“Hey, baby mama? Have you seen the video? They just released it!” Ito slung his arm over your shoulders, ever since the birth of your twins went viral he’s been referring to you as any variation of ‘baby mama or new-mom’ he can find

“No Ito I haven’t, I plan on watching it with Koutarou and Saeko later” he pouts “Well fine! Be a party pooper” he fakes a sniffle and struts off

“What’s with him?” Kichi asks coming up behind you “No idea” you say rolling your eyes, you check your watch “Well I’m sure that Saeko is currently scolding Bokuto and Takeo for overfeeding the twins by now so I better be off” Kichi laughs and waves you goodbye

You, Koutarou, and Saeko all sat at your TV ready to watch your dancing premiere, it wasn’t really that big of a deal but it was the first dance you had been a part of in over a year so you were really excited

“So Mr. and Mrs.Bokuto, shall we start?” Saeko grinned

( <https://youtu.be/JU-6dTKbs68> this is the dance I think they would use, with you as the center of course! :) )

“Damn they really went all out for that didn’t they?” Saeko joked while sipping her wine, you laughed “I guess with the popularity my love life gained I can’t really blame them”

You interlocked your fingers with Bokuto and leaned you head on his shoulder, suddenly you heard a cry and another shortly after, everyone scrambled up but ultimately it was you who calmed down the twins, wasn’t easy but you did it.

Your life definitely just got more chaotic, but you loved it.

“Babe?” you woke up to Bokuto whispering “what is it?” “I can’t sleep” you rolled your eyes as he continued to suffocate you with his cuddles “Is there something wrong?”

He stayed silent for a moment “No I just really love you” he spoke, you laughed “No really… everything is just going so great… I don’t want to lose you” you could hear the hurt in his voice, you knew he was referring to you leaving in high school

“Koutarou nothings going to happen, I’m staying right here as your wife” his breath hitched a bit

“My wife…” he whispered

He pulled you closer nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck, you wrapped your arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his ear

“Your wife”


End file.
